This invention relates to a water-based lubricant.
There is available on the market a water-based lubricant which comprises a substantially oil-free, aqueous, emulsion-free composition of matter comprising a major amount of water including up to as much as 99.9 percent by weight of water, a minor but effective amount of at least one substantially water-insoluble, oil-soluble functional additive stably dispersed therein, and a minor but effective amount of at least one substantially water-soluble, liquid organic dispersing agent which is capable of dissolving the functional additive and of stably dispersing the functional additive in the composition.
The composition is formed by premixing the functional additive and the dispersing agent, then adding this mixture to the water. The preferred functional additive is a sulphur- or chlorosulphur- extreme pressure agent, a chlorinated hydrocarbon or phosphorus extreme pressure agent or a mixture of two or more of these agents. The composition can optionally contain at least one water-soluble polymeric thickener.
Lubricants of this type are described and claimed in British Pat. No. 1,591,652.